


Witch

by GhostBorzoi



Series: Ghostober 2020 [3]
Category: Ghosts (TV 2019)
Genre: Gen, Ghostober 2020, Implied/Referenced Character Death, Not as depresssing as my other Ghostober fics but still depressing, Reminiscing, Short One Shot, hindsight
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-05
Updated: 2020-10-05
Packaged: 2021-03-08 01:48:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 155
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26837740
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GhostBorzoi/pseuds/GhostBorzoi
Summary: Mary has some random thoughts and memories  about her death
Series: Ghostober 2020 [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1945594
Kudos: 15





	Witch

**Author's Note:**

> This prompt was for yesterday but I forgot about it.Enjoy!

_What be a witch?_ That was a question Mary had for the past 300 years.The people of her time feared them greatly, but the witch-hunters never bothered to actually EXPLAIN what a witch was.All they told the people of the village is that witches were strange women who were offensive to God.

Mary never quite understood, and when she dared to say it, the villagers had her tied to a stake in the blink of an eye.She remembered the other women in the cell with her.One was a wrinkled, grey haired woman who talked to and fed cats.She had a sweet, soothing voice that calmed all the women in the cell.The other was a young woman, no older than 25, who was imprisoned for looking at other women in lustful ways.

The last thing Mary remembers was the bright red flames licking her feet before she became a ghost.

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry there wasn’t much I wasn’t up to a lot of writing this time.


End file.
